


Intro To Some Series

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I managed to throw out my story notes for Love is Easy with my revision notes, so as I rewrite them I'm going to do a bunch of Yogscast fillers.<br/>As I'm starting a bunch of stories with the Yogscast at the heart, this is just a way for people who don't know them to familiarise themselves with them. Even if you've never heard of the Yogscast, please try it. It'll be like starting a new book (hopefully).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro To Some Series

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick rundown of some Yogscast members. More will be added and elaborated on later.

Lewis – Xephos, Spaceman, Silkshirt, Lewis Brindley  
A spaceman landed on earth with an incredibly technical mind, he goes out of his way to automate everything.

Simon – Honeydew, Dwarfboy, Simon Lane, Honeydrew Of Kazmostan  
A small, red haired dwarf with a magnificent beard, and unhealthy obsessions with Jaffa Cakes and Corgis

Sips – The real guy, the best guy, Dirt boy, Boss  
Head of Sjips Co. (Formerly Sips Co.), the pioneer of selling dirt.

Sjin – Dirt boy, Farm Boy, Shin,  
Lackey of Sips, Sjin is known for his magnificent mustache, his love of farming and his incredible architecture.

Hannah – Lomadia, Lombucket, Hannah Rutherford, Bucket o’ Lums  
Creator of Owl Island, Hannah strives to make the world a safe haven for her beloved Mr. Owl

Nilesy  
Cat lover and pool selling enthusiast, the Scottish friend of Hannah and general up keeper of Owl Island. Owns Nilesy’s Really Good Pools and Pool Accessories. Also babysits Baby Jim.

Zoeya – Zoey, Zoey Proasheck, Proasheck, Zozo, Mushborn  
The red haired vegetarian is personified rainbows and happiness, although can be very naïve.

Teep – Tee, Dinosaur  
A mute dinosaur, Teep is a crack shot and guards Blackrock, Zoeya and Rhythian.

Rhythian - Enderborn  
With a love of magic and a hatred of science, Rhythian has a feud with Duncan and Sjin after they blew up the old world. While others have forgiven and/or forgotten, Rhythian is wary of both.

Duncan – Duncan Jones, LividCoffee, Lalna, Dunc, Jones, Goggles, Goggle Boy  
A mad scientist with unruly hair, Duncan will make things work or explode in a variety of different ways. Almost never seen without his goggles.

Kaeyi – KaeyiDream, Stinky  
A happy go lucky person. (Not part of the Yogscast but Martyn’s girlfriend so go with it.)

Minty – Mints, Anya, MintyMinute  
Bartender and owner of the Captive Creeper. The Creeper has since gone missing and if seen should be reported directly to Minty.

Kim – Kim Richards, NanoSounds, Maendrew or Pandrew (only when Simon’s around)  
The tiny apprentice to anyone who will have her, Kim is still learning the ropes of surviving in Minecraftia. Also gets dressed up by Simon as his beloved pet corgi whenever he can catch her. (Not in the tekkit series either. So shoot me.)

Ross – DJH3MAX, Ross Hornby, DJH3CINEMAX  
The H in HAT Films, Ross is the lackey of the group. With his magnificent beard and suit, he looks fabulous.

Alsmiffy – Alex Smith, Smiffy, Smith, Smithy, Al, Alex, Kermit  
The A in HAT Films, Alsmiffy is a bright green creature of an unknown nature. With no visible mouth he can somehow still talk. A pyromaniac and crack shot, no one ever takes Alex to a wooded area.

Trott – Trottimus, Chris Trott, Walrus, Scrott, Scrottimus  
The only walrus with a PHD, Trott is the T in HAT Films. The leader of the group, he decides how best to extort - *hem* help people

Martyn – Martyn Littlewood, InTheLittleWood, InTheLittleWoods,  
Marty, Stinky  
Known best for his kingdom of the saplings, Martyn runs around with Toby.

Parv - Parvis  
A suspected vampire, Parv generally does something great then messes it up five minutes later.

Strippin – Sam Thorne, Sam Strippin, The Strippin  
The strong man, Strippin is a hard hittin’, gum spittin’ Disney princess. Known best for Rail Corp, his business set up with Benji.

Benji - Benjizm  
A klutz in Minecraft, Benji is obsessed with squids and always falls out of high up things.

Turps – Turpster, Mark Turpin, Turpin  
The karaoke queen. What else needs to be said?

Ridge - Ridgedog  
The demi-god in Minecraftia, Ridge is pretty much unbeatable. He occasionally has a benevolent streak, but spends most his time thinking of imaginative ways to cause chaos.

Ravs – The Scottish One  
Owner of the Crooked Caber, Ravs lives on a tiny island his television teleported him to.

Panda - HybridPanda  
The only talking panda in Minecraftia, Panda has a great sense of humor and gets along with most people. As an icebreaker at parties he helps diffuse the tensions caused when the whole Yogscast is together. 

Dave Chaos - Dave  
A spy and quiet guy, Dave does a lot of work behind the scenes, sneaking into other peoples bases and infiltrating temples to get at the sweet, sweet loot.

Sparkles – Tom Clarke, Sparkles*  
The singer in Area 11, Sparkles* is the Yogscast’s go to person for music whenever they have a do.

Toby – Toby Turner, SoTotallyToby  
Best friends with Martyn, Toby help pioneer InTheLittleCorp.

Daltos -  
Has an ongoing rivalry with Zylus over the pool Nilesy built in New Pool (Residents 2)

Zylus –  
Has an ongoing rivalry with Daltos over the pool Nilesy built in New Pool (Residents 2)


End file.
